Stalker Wars
by patolozka
Summary: Harry sleduje Draca, Dean Thomas sleduje Draca, Draco sleduje Harryho a Harry sleduje Deana, protože ten sleduje Draca. Slash. Překlad povídky od Cheryl Dyson.


**Stalker Wars (Války stalkerů)**

Autorka: Cheryl Dyson

Překlad: Patoložka

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Cheryl Dyson, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastníctví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenčtiny. Autorské práva k této povídce vlastníCheryl Dyson, která napsala tuto fanfiction a s překladem souhlasila. Český překlad vytvořila Patoložka.

Popis příběhu:_ Harry sleduje Draca, Dean Thomas sleduje Draca, Draco sleduje Harryho a Harry sleduje Deana, protože sleduje Draca. Tato povídka obsahuje sexuální scény._

Humor, romantika, slash

Postavy: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas

Rating: 18+; slash

Předmluva překladatelky:

_Tento příběh je mým prvním překladatelským dílkem. Vybrala jsem si tuto povídku od Cheryl Dyson pro její vtip a kapku té romantiky…_

_Nebyla jsem si jistá, jak bych název převedla plně do češtiny – trošku jsem si pohrávala s analogií Star wars (Hvězdné války), ale Stalkerské války také moc dobře nezní. A co se týče slova stalker - nevím, jak u vás, ale v ČR někdy minulý rok vyšel zákon o stalkingu, a tam se to také nepřekládá. Slovo slídič mi totiž nějak nevyhovuje… _

_Patoložka_

**Stalker Wars (Války stalkerů)**

Harry úplně zapomněl, že mu neviditelný plášť spadl na podlahu. Mohl jen těžko uvěřit tomu, co uviděl.

„O co tu, sakra, jde?" domáhal se vysvětlení.

Dean Thomas se vytrhl z jeho zajetí a překvapeně zalapal po dechu. Harry dobře věděl, že ten další chlapec byl Draco Malfoy – Pobertův plánek ho sem navedl - ale předpokládal, že najde Malfoye, jak ubližuje Deanovi a ne naopak.

„Harry! Jak ses sem dostal? Zamknul jsem dveře," chabě zaprotestoval Dean.

Harry přimhouřil oči. Nejprve si pomyslel, že se Dean pokouší svalit vinu na Malfoye. Ale už si tím nebyl tak jistý, když předtím viděl nebelvíra rozepínat Malfoyovu košili. Harry rychle pohlédl na židli, ke které byl Draco Malfoy dost pevně připoutaný. Malfoy pozoroval Harryho úplně bez výrazu a to mu nebylo podobné. Normálně by zmijozel štěkal kletby a chrlil požadavky. Pomyslel si, jestli ho Dean něčím nenadrogoval. Sám byl více než jednou či dvakrát v pokušení toho blonďatého bastarda uškrtit, ale nebyl si jistý, jakou motivaci má Dean. V odpověď na Deanovu otázku pouze pokrčil rameny. Hermiona ho už dávno naučila kouzlo _Alohomora_ a Harry byl velmi dobrý student na kouzlení zejména, když to mohl využít při plížení.

Dean se rychle vzpamatoval. „To tě nemusí zajímat, Harry."

„_Zajímá_ mne to, pokud tím způsobíš problémy Nebelvíru. Co děláš Malfoyovi?"

Byl si vědom toho, že je Dean naprosto praštěný do famfrpálu, ale aby unesl Malfoye? Úplně se pomátl? Stačilo, aby si Malfoy postěžoval některému učiteli a Deana by vyhodili z famfrpálového týmu rychleji, než by Harry stačil chytit zlatonku. Usoudil proto, že Malfoy musí být buďto omámený nebo prokletý. Ten hubatý blonďák nevydal ani hlásku a pouta, kterými byl přivázán k židli, nebyla utažená – byli to dvě hedvábné vázanky, povšiml si Harry. Jedna zmijozelská a jedna nebelvírská. Malfoyova košile byla úplně rozepnutá a odhalovalo část obnaženého bledého trupu.

„Opravdu, Harry, tohle Nebelvíru žádné problémy nezpůsobí." Deanům tón zněl rozumně, ale Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Nebyl moc nadšený myšlenkou, že měl ze všech lidí zachránit právě _Malfoye_, ale odmítl ho nechat přivázaného k židli nebo dovolit Deanovi udělat cokoliv, co s ním zamýšlel.

Malfoy nakonec promluvil. „Šetři dechem, Thomasi. Potter má svoji spasitelskou náladu. Nemyslíš? Jsem téměř dotčen, že chce osvobodit dokonce i mě. Musí to být tím, že má tento týden na zachraňování málo jiných lidí."

„Sklapni, Malfoyi. Nedovolil jsem ti mluvit," odsekl Dean. Blonďák zrudl a nadzvedl své obočí, jakoby Harrymu říkal, _necháš ho, aby mu to prošlo_?

Harry si povzdechl. „Vypadni, Deane. Osvobodím Malfoye a pokusím se to vyřešit."

Dean zavrtěl hlavou. „Neopustím tuto moji malou odměnu, Harry. Odejdi_ ty_. Už jsem řekl, že se tě to netýká."

Harry sevřel svoji hůlku. „Myslím to vážně, Deane."

„Já také. Pokud chceš zatracený souboj, kamaráde, můžeš ho mít. Dal bych samozřejmě přednost tomu, kdybys, krucinál, vypadl a nechal mě být." Dean také sevřel svoji hůlku a trochu se přikrčil. Harry ho obezřetně sledoval, ale stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že s ním Dean opravdu zamýšlel bojovat.

„_Expelliarmus_!" vykřikl Harry.

Dean se ušklíbl a zablokoval to štítovým kouzlem. Střelec skoro smutně zavrtěl hlavou. „Jak předvídatelný, Pottere." Oplatil mu to klopýtavou kletbou, před kterou Harry uskočil na stranu, a dalším zaklínadlem, které by ho zasáhla přímo do tváře, kdyby se nevrhnul na zem a nestočil se. Zatraceně, Thomas byl rychlý. A měl lepší známky, což mu dávalo v kouzlení určitou výhodu.

„Není to vzrušující?" řekl líně Malfoy. „Kdo má přednost? Pobouřený upjatý zachránce nebo nafoukaný arogantní stalker?"

„Sklapni, Malfoyi!" Zařvali oba dva současně. Obě kletby minuly svůj cíl, ale přeletěly nebezpečně blízko Malfoyovy hlavy.

„Hej! Koukněte! Je mi jedno, jestli se zabijete navzájem, ale vynechejte mě z toho!" vyjekl Malfoy.

„Vynechat tě z toho?" smál se Dean. „Vypadá to, že jsi naše odměna, Malfoyi. Ačkoliv, pokud vyhraje Potter, tak se obávám, že na nějakou dobrou soulož můžeš zapomenout, co? Pokud by ses mě ptal – je škoda té pěkné prdelky."

Soulož? Harry civěl na Deana a jen stěží odrazil omračovací kouzlo. Dean ale s dalšími kouzly nezaváhal. Musel si dělat legraci s tím souložením, i když... Harry přesunul pohled na Malfoye a ten si ho prohlížel. Špička růžového jazyka se schovala, ale zmijozelův spodní ret zůstal lesklý. Harry ztuhl na místě a zůstal tak bezbranný vůči Deanovu útoku. Stále ale zíral na Malfoye a napjatě ho pozoroval. Zmijozel pohnul boky dopředu a až teatrálně pomalu zkřížil své dlouhé nohy. To jeho protahování způsobilo, že se mu košile rozevřela a odhalily se růžové bradavky.

„Tak co, Pottere?" zeptal se přidušeně Malfoy. „Měl bys zájem zahrát si za jiný tým?"

Dean zavrčel a napochodoval si to k přivázanému zmijozelovi. Prohrábl rukou platinové vlasy a ostře trhnul jeho hlavou dozadu. Zmijozel se zadíval nasupeně, ale nic neřekl, když Dean překryl svými ústy ta jeho. Harry sledoval jejich polibek, plné rty, jazyk a … ó bože, zuby. Bylo to překvapivě vzrušující a Harry pocítil nával tepla a ruměnec na kůži.

Deanova ruka – stále držící hůlku – se přesunula přes Malfoyův hrudník a stiskla bradavku, tvrdě. Harry s hrůzou zaznamenal, že se v oblasti třísel Malfoyových kalhot vzdouvá výrazná boule. Deanova ruka klesla níž, dokud nepohladila Malfoyovu erekci. Zmijozel odvrátil hlavu od Deana a zíral přímo na Harryho. Na blonďákových nasliněných ústech se objevil úšklebek.

„Myslím, že Potter mě chce," komentoval Malfoy.

Deanova ruka vystřelila ze zmijozelova rozkroku a popadla jeho čelist. Hůlkou se mu zabodl do tváře a šedé oči se zlobně zablýskaly, když se střetly s těmi Thomasovými. „Ty jsi můj, Malfoyi. Nemysli si, kurva, že na to zapomenu."

Harry přistoupil blíž, ačkoliv už si nebyl jistý, že by Malfoy jeho pomoc ocenil. Přemýšlel, jak asi dlouho se dělo – něco – mezi těma dvěma. Malfoy zasyčel a zvrátil hlavu mimo Deanův dosah. Thomasova hůlka zanechala otisk na jeho čelisti ve formě červené značky.

„Vypadá to, že záleží na tom, kdo vyhraje váš malý duel, hmm?" zapředl Malfoy. Dean pohnul svojí hůlkou, dokud se nenatlačil až do Malfoyova rozkroku, kde ho ještě před chvilkou hladil rukou.

„Víš, že bych mohl lehce zařídit, aby vám oba vaši ptáci i vaše mužnost nebyla k užitku až do konce vašeho života," varoval Dean. Jakoby tím Harryho praštil. Znovu pozvedl svou hůlku.

„Jdi od něj pryč, Deane," řekl Harry rozzlobeně.

„Ale no tak, Harry. Každý ví, jak Malfoye nesnášíš. Jsem překvapený, že spíš nejsi nad věcí a neslízneš si smetanu." Přidržel Malfoye za bradu a naklonil se k blonďákovi blíž. „Vsadím se, že to má rád drsně, co? Vždycky sis myslel, že tě provokuje jen, aby si z tebe dělal prdel. Ale já si myslím, že tě provokuje, protože chce tvoji prdelku."

Malfoyova tvář byla růžová, Harry nemohl poznat, jestli to bylo studem nebo od otisku Deanovy ruky. „Řekl jsem, jdi od něj pryč."

Dean poslal na Harryho kouzlo, ale ten se mu vyhnul. „Jestli ho chceš, pojď a vezmi si ho."

_Jestli ho chceš…_ Harry se snažil příliš o tom nepřemýšlet.

„_Mdloby na tebe!"_ vykřikl Harry a uhnul se, protože Dean spěšně zvedl štít. Sakra, on byl rychlejší. Oranžový proud světla těsně minul jeho paži. Harry by rád věděl, co by mu to k čertu udělalo. Pohnul se do strany a noha mu uklouzla po neviditelném plášti, naštěstí, protože další paprsek mu popálil vlasy. Harry popadl plášť a hodil ho na Deana. Materiál se ovinul okolo střelce a částečně jej zakryl, jak se mu složil přes hlavu.

„_Mdloby na tebe!"_ vykřikl Harry znovu, když Dean strhával plátno. Tentokrát kletba našla svůj cíl a nebelvír se zhroutil na hromadu. Kurva. Harry právě vyřadil spolužáka z Nebelvíru a člena famfrpálového týmu.

Kouknul se na Malfoye, který mu věnoval lenivý úsměv. „Můj hrdina," řekl zmijozel.

„Sklapni, Malfoyi," řekl Harry nasupeně. Vytrhnul Deanovi plášť, aby si ověřil, jestli je střelec v bezvědomí, a odkopl jeho hůlku přes celou místnost, jen tak pro případ.

Vrátil se k Malfoyovi a zacloumal uzly na zmijozelské kravatě. Malfoyovy prsty byly štíhlé a bledé v kontrastu s tmavým dřevem židle. „_Nenechal_ ses …um… přivázat, že ne?" zeptal se Harry.

Malfoy si ho chvíli prohlížel a pak si odfoukl pramen vlasů pryč z očí. Harry se ho chtěl dotknout a zastrčit mu pramen zpět, ale pak se v duchu proklel _Cruciatem_ za tu myšlenku.

„Záleží na tom?" zeptal se Malfoy.

„Samozřejmě, že na tom záleží!"

„Pokud bych řekl, že jsem k tomu byl svolný, nechal bys mne tu?"

Harryho ruka zamrzla v pohybu. „Chtěl bys to po mně?"

„Thomas by mě tu nechal," řekl Malfoy, jako by to vše vysvětlovalo. Harry byl ještě zmatenější než předtím, ale dál uvolňoval uzly, dokud nebyl Malfoy volný. Ustoupil, když se Malfoy zvedl a pokusil se nevšímat si, že zmijozelovy kalhoty byly stále ještě v určitých partiích trochu těsné. Malfoy si všiml, že se ho Harry snaží nepozorovat. Pohnul se vpřed, až byl skoro přitisknutý k Harrymu. Jednu bledou ruku přesunul nahoru a obtočil ji okolo Harryho zátylku. Dlouhými prsty mu vklouzl do vlasů. Harrymu se srdce rozbušilo v hrudi a na malinkou chvíli si myslel, že se ho snad blonďák snaží políbit.

Malfoyovy rty obtáhly jeho ústa a skončily těsně u jeho ucha. „Thomas měl pravdu o tvém pozadí, však," zamumlal.

Než si mohl Harry uspořádat myšlenky a zklidnit svůj puls, zmijozel odtáhl svoji ruku a vyplížil se ze dveří.

Když Malfoy nadobro odešel, Harry sebral svůj plášť a seslal na Deana _Enevarte_. Nebelvír zasténal, posadil se a začal si třít zátylek. Mrkl na Harryho a povzdechl si, aniž by se postavil.

„Nechceš mi říct, o čem to všechno bylo?" zeptal se Harry.

Dean se křivě usmál. „Jestliže na to nemůžeš přijít sám, Harry, tak já ti to určitě vysvětlovat nebudu."

Harry zrudl. „Ne tohle," řekl, ačkoliv si nebyl jistý, co myslel tím _tohle,_ a v duchu požádal Deana o vysvětlení. „Měl jsem na mysli - opravdu tě Malfoy požádal, abys ho přivázal?"

„Jak jsi nás našel?" Dean zavedl hovor jinam, aby se vyhnul odpovědi, a zvedl se na nohy.

Harry nemohl přiznat, že k jejich nalezení použil Pobertův plánek. „Sledoval jsem Malfoye," připustil. „Myslel jsem, že tě zachráním z jeho spárů. Proč jsi ho svázal?"

Dean prozkoumával místnost, aby našel svou hůlku a objevil ji až skoro v rohu. Harry pevně svíral tu svoji, když ji střelec zvednul. Dean přešel zpět k Harrymu a položil mu paži okolo ramen, jakoby měli po famfrpálovém zápase. Sklonil se k Harrymu a spiklenecky promluvil. „Podívej, Harry, já jsem na kluky a Malfoy je na kluky. Není potřeba, aby to bylo složitější. Co děláme v soukromí, to se tě netýká. Zmijozel je právě teď na mě naštvaný, za to, že jsem prohrál náš duel – mimochodem, použil jsi velmi pěkný trik – ale budu ho muset uchlácholit. Smím ti poděkovat, že to zůstane pouze mezi námi, ano?"

Harry ho sledoval, jak jde směrem ke dveřím. Myšlenky mu vířily v hlavě. Dean je na chlapy? „Počkej chvilku!" zakřičel Harry, „Viděl jsem tě minulý týden líbat tu mrzimorskou dívku u učebny kouzel. A Rondu Rochesterovou u jezera některý jiný den."

Dean se usmál. „Dobře, jsem na holky_ i_ na kluky. Možná bys to měl taky zkusit, Harry." Věnoval Harrymu arogantní úsměv. „Přemýšlej o tom," řekl a odešel.

Harry si sedl na židli, kterou Malfoy uvolnil. Stále byl napůl vzrušený a jeho džíny byly nepohodlně těsné. Ta situace byla naprosto nereálná a v mysli se mu stále vynořovaly obrazy Malfoyovy holé hrudi a Deanovy ruky hladící jeho rozkrok při líbání. Nakonec na sebe hodil svůj plášť a šel hledat nějaké tmavé soukromé místo, aby se mohl uspokojit sám.

Na druhý den Harry sledoval Deana, který pozoroval Malfoye. V tu chvíli Malfoy na Harryho mrknul, Deana úplně ignoroval. Harry Malfoye často sledoval v minulosti, ale plnou pozornost mu zřejmě doopravdy nevěnoval. Nikdy dřív například nezaznamenal způsob, jakým Draco Malfoy jedl. Blonďák stoloval se smyslnou precizností, a ta byla nyní při detailnějším pozorování velmi strhující. Perleťově bílými zuby se zakousl do toustu, utrhl sousto a jazykem přejel po svých rtech, aby zachytil zatoulané drobečky. Po celý ten čas se očima soustředil na Harryho a Harry si uvědomil, že zčervenal jako idiot. Malfoy na něj zamrkal. Harry se odvrátil. Hermiona se ho zeptala, jestli je všechno v pořádku.

Harry si všiml, že Dean blonďáka pozoruje. Od té doby, co nebelvír seděl na stejné straně stolu, ho bylo těžší sledovat.

I když si Harry musel přiznat, že to hraničí s šílenstvím, přistihl se, že se vymlouvá přátelům a sleduje Malfoye více než obvykle. Naštěstí měli společně několik hodin, takže to pro něj bylo jednodušší. Před učebnou lektvarů si Harry všiml, že se Malfoy baví se starší dívkou ze Zmijozelu. Harry předstíral, že má problém s tkaničkami. Poklekl na koleno a jen mávnul na Rona a Hermionu, aby šli do třídy. Prsty si pohrával s tkaničkami, zatímco tajně sledoval blonďáka. Ten v po chvíli ukončil svůj rozhovor a zvolna se vydal směrem k Harrymu.

Malfoy právě křižoval průchod, který vedl ke Snapeově kabinetu, když se ze tmy vysunula něčí ruka a zachytila blonďaté vlasy. Malfoy se ztratil z dohledu. Harry vyskočil a spěchal zjistit, co se zmijozelovi stalo, ačkoliv měl jisté podezření. A opravdu. Dean Thomas Malfoye tisknul na kamennou zeď a líbal ho tak, jako by z něj vysával všechen život. Malfoyova zápěstí byla uvězněna v Deanových rukách při zdi. Harry si byl jistý, že by se blonďák mohl bránit. _On by se bránil_, kdyby ho někdo jiný držel ve stejných železných poutech proti té hrubé, chladné zdi, říkal si Harry.

„Přijdeš pozdě na hodinu, Malfoyi," řekl Harry suše. Dean s hlubokým povzdechem odtáhl svou tvář od Malfoyovy.

„Jsi teď Malfoyův samozvaný ochránce?" zeptal se Dean.

„Já si spíš myslím, že mám dva stalkery," řekl Malfoy. Dean ho nepustil a zakousnul se zuby do hrany Malfoyovy čelisti. Harry si připomněl, že na bitce mezi dvěma muži není nic přitažlivého, ať už to chtějí či nechtějí. Ale chtěl to Malfoy?

„Oh, Harry tě sleduje mnohem déle než já, Malfoyi. Jen proto už teď má více důvodů." Deanův tón byl hluboký a smyslný. Harry si moc přál, aby už, krucinál, přestal s tím okusování zmijozelova krku. Nutilo ho to přiblížit se, aby mohl vidět přesný výraz v Malfoyově tváři. Byla tam příliš velká tma. Nevěděl, jestli to Malfoy chce nebo ne.

Harry zaslechl sténání a jeho penis sebou škubl, přestože nemohl vědět, který z nich ten zvuk vydal.

„Jakýkoliv," odvětil Harry a zamířil pryč. Odcházelo se mu jen velmi těžko, bylo mu, jakoby se prodíral dehtem. Odebral se na lektvary v pravý čas následován Deanem Thomasem. Malfoy vešel o pět minut později a vypadal, jako by mu právě skončil famfrpálový trénink ve vichřici. Harryho tak přitahovaly ty růžové líce a lesklé šedé oči, že se úplně opomenul Snapeovi omluvit za svůj pozdní příchod. Zmijozelu se body neodečítají, přirozeně.

„Zatracený parchant," zamumlal Harry.

Ron přikývl. „Malfoy by se vykroutil i z vraždy."

Harry očima sledoval Deana a ani se neobtěžoval opravit Ronovu domněnku.

V noci si Harry raději ponechal svůj neviditelný plášť u sebe. Pobertův plánek přidržoval v ruce. Něco po desáté si konečně všiml, že Draco Malfoy opustil zmijozelské žaláře. Dean Thomas chrápal bezpečně ve své posteli. Harry byl rozpolcený. Neměl žádný skutečný důvod ke sledování Malfoye, pokud nemohl tvrdit, že ho chránil před svým chtíčem poblázněným spolubydlícím. Přesto - co to Malfoy dělal venku a v tuto noční dobu? Vypadalo to, jako by mířil ke skleníkům…

Harry by si nafackoval. Na co myslel? Odkdy potřeboval omluvu, aby sledoval Malfoye? Co když zmijozel něco plánuje? Co když jde na schůzku smrtijedů nebo Voldemortových přisluhovačů? Harry byl přece povinen to prozkoumat.

Oblékl si plášť a málem si zlomil vaz, když se řítil z nebelvírské věže. Malfoy vypadal, že bloudí bezcílně po zahradě. Harry se snažil být na dohled a přitom neupozornit na svoji přítomnost na štěrkové cestě.

Krátce ztratil blonďáka z dohledu, když se mu plášť zachytil v keři. Trhnul rameny a zaklel. Pokoušel osvobodit látku z trnů, které vypadaly jako drápy. Plášť byl jen částečně vyproštěný, když uslyšel kroky a uviděl Deana Thomase. Harry unikl z placu mezi keřem a obrovskou sochou jednorukého skřeta, který ho zastiňoval. Zíral skrz listy na střelce. Proč byl _on_ tady venku? Když Harry opouštěl kolej, tak to vypadalo, že tvrdě spí. Měli tady s Malfoye schůzku? Když ho Dean míjel, tak se jeho stín téměř dotkl Harryho nohy.

Náhle se mu nějaká paže těsně ovinula kolem pasu a druhá se přitiskla na jeho ústa, aby mu zabránila instinktivně zakřičet. Horký dech ho zašimral u ucha a uslyšel Malfoyův tichý hlas.

„Chráníš mě, Pottere? Nebo jsi prostě doufal, že mě tu najdeš o samotě?" Malfoyova ruka zůstala pevně na Harryho ústech, když svými rty vytvářel horkou cestičku dolů po Harryho krku ve vzrušující imitaci Deanova minulého chování. Druhou rukou klouzal přes Harryho hrudník v krouživé masáži. Harry se mu snažil vytrhnout, ale Dean se zastavil, zřejmě někoho hledal. Někoho blonďatého, s největší pravděpodobností. Blonďákovo teplo ho pálilo do zad a Harry zpozoroval, že měl svůj zadek velmi důvěrně uhnízděn ve véčku mezi Malfoyovýma nohama.

Malfoy se vydal hledat Harryho ústa a druhou rukou se připojil k prohlídce Harryho trupu. Harry zalapal po dechu, když špičkami prstů dráždil jeho bradavky.

„Co to - ?" zasyčel.

„Šššš, Thomas tě uslyší," varoval ho Malfoy. Ten hlas způsobil, že mu páteří přešlo vřelé zachvění. Malfoyovy ruce se přesunuly níž a začaly mu vytahovat košili z kalhot. Mohl by přemýšlet o tuctu důvodů, proč to byl opravdu špatný nápad. Ale jakmile se Malfoy chladnými prsty dotkl jeho holé kůže, zdály se mu všechny tak malicherné.

Dean se zastavil právě, když Harry zadoufal, že by mohl pokračovat v cestě. Tolik se chtěl osvobodit z Malfoyova objetí. Ruce nyní hladily Harryho nahé tělo, přejížděly průzkumnými tahy přes břicho a žebra. Harry měl sice v ruce hůlku, ale ani za všechny galeony u Gringottových by teď Malfoye nemohl zastavit. Jedna ruka zatahala za chloupky nad Harryho pupkem, tím jakoby vyslala impulz přímo do rozkroku; jeho penis najednou stál jako v pozoru. Když Malfoy druhou rukou přešel znovu přes jeho bradavky – jednou a pak znovu - tvrdost byla najednou výraznější. Harry měl košili vyhrnutou skoro až na ramena a cítil se téměř až obscénně vystaven. I Jeho vlastním uším zněl jeho dech hlasitě a trhaně.

Ruka u jeho pupku sklouzla níž a zahákla se pod Harryho opasek. Trhaně zasténal dřív, než to mohl zastavit.

„Malfoyi?" zvolal Thomas a otočil hlavu směrem k jejich úkrytu.

„Ale ne, Pottere. Teď jsi to podělal," zašeptal Malfoy. Harry byl bez mrknutí vystrčen na otevřený trávník. Ležel na trávě a Thomas na něj zíral. Vroucně si přál, aby raději přišel mozkomor a vysál jeho duši. Snažil se shrnout si košili dolů, ale to už Dean očima přejížděl po jeho nahém těle. Usmál se a pohledem se přesunul níž, aby si prohlédl Harryho zřejmou erekci.

„Co děláš tady venku, Harry?" zeptal se a natáhl ruku, aby mu pomohl na nohy. Harry to ignoroval a škrábal se vzhůru sám. Střelil pohledem do křoví, které ho původně ukrývalo. Jak předpokládal, zmijozel nebyl v dohledu. Harry si rozzlobeně natáhl košili.

„Víš, začínám se ptát, jestli to nejsem já, koho sleduješ, Harry." Dean se přesunul blíž a Harry ustoupil tak rychle, až zakopl a znovu spadl na zadek. Dean se na něj vrhnul a přimáčknul ho k zemi. To, že byl přikrytý Deanem Thomasem, mu od jeho erekce moc neulevovalo. Dean byl také vzrušený a tak ho s úsměvem znovu zalehl.

„Jsi šťastný, že mě vidíš, eh Harry? Velmi štastný, myslím si."

Harry vydal nesrozumitelný zvuk a zoufale tápal po své hůlce. Upustil ji do trávy. Nebyl si jistý svým plánem, až ji najde, obzvláště když Dean přesunul svoje rty na Harryho krk a začal ho sát. Čím si jeho krk dnes večer zasloužil tu náhlou pozornost, uvažoval Harry. A plánoval se ho Dean také dotýkat rukama po těle jako Malfoy? Nebylo to tak děsivé, jak by mělo.

Harry ale neměl příležitost zjistit, co by Dean udělal, protože je přerušil ostrý hlas.

„Thomasi! Útočíš na chlapce z vlastní koleje? Jsem šokován," řekl Malfoy. Dean zvedl hlavu a ušklíbl se na blonďáka. Harry zaostřil na Malfoye. Že by ho zmijozel _zachraňoval_?

„Draco, tady jsi. Myslel jsem, že se už neukážeš."

„Takže sis myslel, že mě nahradíš _Potterem_?" ušklíbl se Malfoy. Harry na něj rozhořčeně zíral. Předtím byl pro Malfoye dost dobrý. Dean si povzdechl a odtáhl se od Harryho.

„V pořádku, kamaráde, jen se zase nedostaňme do hádky," řekl Dean.

_Do jaké hádky?_ Přemýšlel Harry.

„Běž pryč, Pottere. Pokud nechceš, aby Thomas pokračoval tam, kde skončil? Ujišťuji tě, že je více než ochotný."

Harry se rychle postavil na nohy. Vzal si od Malfoye svůj neviditelný plášť. Málem přitom šlápl na svou hůlku, a tak ji vytrhl z trávy.

„Vy dva byste se měli vrátit do hradu," řekl Harry ostře.

„Je z tebe teď prefekt, Pottere?" zeptal se Malfoy.

„Nenechám tu Deana, aby ztratil Nebelvíru kolejní body!"

Dean se široce usmál a šťouchl loktem do Malfoye.

„Myslím, že žárlí, kamaráde. Je ve hvězdách, jestli na tebe nebo na mě? Kdo je to, Pottere?"

„Nech toho, Deane," odsekl Harry.

„Promiň, Draco, vypadá to, že si vybral mě. Budeš se muset vrátit a masturbovat sám u fotografie, kterou máš pod postelí. Víš, tu, kde letí Harry na koštěti."

Harry už neposlouchal. Měl po krk jich obou. Se zaťatými zuby pochodoval zpět do hradu. Snažil se přesvědčit sám sebe, že se mu neulevilo, když ho Dean následoval. Na pokoji se na něj Dean jen usmál a bez jediného slova vlezl do své postele.

Harry si prohlížel vzkaz, který mu přinesla jedna prvačka z Nebelvíru. Hagridovo písmo bylo stěží čitelné, jako obvykle.._._

_Sejdem se v mém domku v 9 večer. Přiď sám._

Harry se podíval na Rona a Hermionu, ti to předání ani nezaznamenali, kvůli svému trvalému hašteření. Harry si zastrčil pergamen do kapsy. Uvažoval, že se zmíní Hermioně, ale věděl, že by chtěla jít také, aby Hagridovi vymluvila jakékoliv šílené zvíře, které si plánoval pořídit.

Krátce před hodinou schůzky, se Harry toužebně podíval na Pobertův plánek, ale neodvážil se ho otevřít. Pokud by začal hledat Malfoye a Thomase, mohl by se nechat rozptýlit a zmeškat tak schůzku s Hagridem. Mimoto, on se přeci nestaral o to, co dělají, a už vůbec by je nesledoval. Snažil se spolknout tu naprostou lež a přehodil přes sebe svůj neviditelný plášť. Doufal, že setkání s Hagridem nebude trvat celou noc.

Vyklouzl z nebelvírské věže a na cestě k Hagridově chatě nikoho nepotkal. Tiše zaklepal, ale nikdo neodpovídal, takže otevřel dveře a vešel dovnitř. Překvapeně zalapal po dechu a shodil svůj plášť. Ze všeho nejméně očekával vidět přivázaného a téměř nahého Draca Malfoye.

Malfoyova zápěstí byla svázaná něčím, co vypadalo jako nebelvírská kravata, a své ruce měl zavěšené nad hlavou. Od jeho svázaných rukou vedlo tenké magické lano k jednomu ze stropních rámů. Provaz byl napnutý tak, že musel stát na špičkách.

„Pottere!" řekl, když Harryho oči ulpěly na jeho bledé kůži. Malfoy měl na sobě pouze hedvábné temně zelené boxerky. Nic jiného. Harry byl fascinován zlatými chloupky na Malfoyově plochém bříšku, ve kterých se odráželo světlo z praskajícího ohně.

„Malfoyi! O co tu sakra jde?" domáhal se Harry vysvětlení. I za normálních okolností bylo těžké akceptovat Malfoye v Hagridově chatě a toto rozhodně nebylo normální. „Kde je Hagrid?"

„Jak to, krucinál, mám vědět? Není to tvoje starost mít přehled o tom nemehlu? Zmlkni a raději mě zachraň, pokud ti to tedy nevadí."

Harry šel opatrně kupředu. „Kdo tě přivázal?"

„Kdo myslíš?" odsekl Malfoy. „Dean Thomas, samozřejmě. Dostal jsem vzkaz, abych přišel sem, no a já přišel. Ten bastard po mně skočil."

Thomas. Harry se zamračil. Dean už zašel příliš daleko. Harry seslal _Finite Incantatum_ na magické lano a potom spěchal, aby zachytil Malfoye, protože se svalil. Zmijozelova spoutaná zápěstí klesla za Harryho hlavu a on si najednou uvědomil, že je tomu holému tělu až nepohodlně blízko.

„Děj mi chvilku," řekl mu Malfoy do ucha. „Od toho dlouhého stání na špičkách mám trochu ztuhlé nohy."

Harry přikývl a zastrčil si hůlku do kapsy. Ne že by chtěl na přidržování Malfoye použít obě ruce, ale nerad by zmijozela dloubnul do žeber. Pokusil se poskládat nějaká slova, ale s Malfoyovým spalujícím teplem tak blízko a horkým dechem čechrajícím jeho vlasy, to bylo dost těžké. Místností zaznělo několik kouzel a Harry trhl hlavou směrem za zvukem. Náhlý chlad ho přinutil zalapat po dechu a on zjistil, že jeho oblečení zmizelo. Všechno!

Z tmavého koutu chaty vykročil Dean Thomas. Hůlka Harrymu vyklouzla z prstů.

„Vy dva tvoříte tak pěkný obrázek. Kdybych si vás vyfotil, hned bych měl na několik měsíců vhodný materiál k masturbování. Draco, není obvyklé odměnit svého zachránce polibkem?"

Malfoy zvedl hlavu a zadíval se Harrymu do očí. Kůže se posunula po kůži a každý ten nepatrný pohyb, vyslal záchvěv do celého Harryho těla.

„Má pravdu, víš," zapředl Malfoy a pak přiložil své rty na Harryho.

Harry si pomyslel, že se už někdy dřív líbal. Po té nešťastné nehodě s Cho Changovou, tápal s různými dívkami ve tmě po nocích, ale zřejmě nikdy nedostal skutečný polibek. Tohle ještě nikdy v životě nezažil. Měl by se odtáhnout, ale tu myšlenku rychle zavrhl, když Malfoy jazykem přešel přes ten jeho. Ruce svírající jeho vlasy, mu bránily v úniku. Malfoy prohloubil polibek, bruslil svým jazykem Harryho ústech v místech, o kterých ani nevěděl, že existují, a všechno ochutnával. Dole v Harryho žaludku rozkvetl zvláštní třepotající pocit a šířil se návalem horka, až si pomyslel, že by ho mohl spálit na uhel.

Nemohl dýchat. Potřeba vzduchu ho konečně přinutila odtáhnout se od Malfoye. Harry vdechoval vzduch do svých nedostatečně prokysličených plic a hleděl s údivem na Malfoye. V těch šedivých očích se odrazil podobný výraz.

„Páni, to bylo žhavý," vydechl Dean. Střelec se posunul a stál teď přímo za Malfoyem. „Myslím, že se tu posadím."

Harry jeho slova registroval jen matně, byl rozptylován blonďákovými horkými ústy upnutými na svém krku. S trhnutím si Harry uvědomil, že Malfoy je tvrdý. Už jen pouhé pomyšlení na to způsobilo, že jeho vlastní erekce začala bolet. Malfoyovy svázané ruce sklouzly po Harryho pažích kolem jeho pasu. Harry zalapal po dechu, když se jeho ruce složily až na zadek.

Tím úžasem byl přenesen zpět do reality.

„Kde je Hagrid?" zeptal se Harry. Snažil se ignorovat, jaké hříšné věci dělal Malfoy svými ústy na jeho krku.

„Neměj strach, Harry." Deanovy modré oči zářily pobavením. „Chodí do toho zasraného lesa každé úterý. Nevšiml sis toho? Bude tu až za pár hodin, zlato. Nyní, proč se nepřesunete k té velké posteli tamhle?"

Harryho oči se neochotně přesunuly k masivní posteli, která zabírala většinu místnosti. Než mohl protestovat, Malfoy se pohnul a oba se svalili na postel. Harry spadl dolů a Malfoy zůstal navrchu. Trhl sebou, když se zmijozelova paže dostala na jeho bok. Malfoy trochu přitlačil a Harrymu se zatajil dech při zjištění, že zmizela i ta poslední část zmijozelova oblečení. Malfoyův tvrdý penis klouzal po tom jeho a vytvářel příjemné tření. Opět na svých ústech pocítil hru Malfoyových rtů, jak ho opatrně ochutnával.

Náhle polibek Malfoy přerušil a řekl, „Ven, Thomasi."

Deanův hlas byl nevrlý. „Ale řekl jsi, že se mohu dívat."

„Lhal jsem. Vypadni."

„Harry, pokud chceš nějakou radu, zacházej s ním jako s prohnanou děvkou a pak ho odraž jako potlouk."

„Nikdo se tě neptá na názor, Thomasi. Ven."

Bylo slyšet kroky, které mířily směrem ke dveřím, dveře se pak otevřely a s konečnou platností se zabouchly.

„Um…" začal Harry, přemýšlel o pokusu najít svoje oblečení a utéct, ale byl zvědavý, proč je Dean opustil. Proč by přivázal Malfoye a pak poslušně odešel, když mu to nařídil? Malfoy se hlavou neúprostě blížil směrem dolů, dokud se svými hebkými rty neotřel o Harryho penis, a to Harryho zneklidnilo. Měl by vstát a zastavit to bláznovství, ale Malfoyova ústa náhle obklopila jeho úd, koupala ho ve vlhkém teple a uvěznila tak Harryho na místě daleko lépe než jakékoliv znehybňující kouzlo.

Harry zavřel oči. Ležel na měkké kožešině Hagridovy postele, ruce měl stále v pasti Malfoyových svázaných paží. Uzel trochu nepohodlně tlačil na jeho páteř, ale Malfoyovy ruce byly pro jeho kůži jako hedvábí. Blonďákova hlava se pohupovala mezi Harryho nohama, zatímco jeho ústa dělala úžasné, neuvěřitelné věci s jeho penisem.

Harry znovu otevřel oči, potřeboval ho vidět. Malfoy se opřel o lokty, které měl po Harryho bocích. Najednou se naklonil dopředu a uvěznil téměř celý Harryho penis ve svém hrdle. Tím pohybem se Harry málem hned teď udělal. Osvobodil své ruce; cítil, že to musí zastavit, ačkoliv Malfoyova horká, žhavá ústa ho sála silou tisíce sluníček. Harry se nadzvedl a položil svou ruku do blonďatých vlasů, měl v úmyslu zastavit Malfoyův pohyb.

Když se odtáhl, šedé oči bezmezně se setkaly s jeho, ale Malfoy ho poslušně pustil. Byl už tak blízko, že málem vykřikl, když se zastavil příval toho tepla a pohybů…

„Proč?" zeptal se Harry a zjistil, že jeho hlas byl sotva slyšet. „Proč to děláš?"

Malfoyovy oči ho neopustily. „Mluv méně a raději se svíjej v extázi, Pottere."

Malfoyův jazyk zabruslil přes špičku jeho penisu těsně předtím, než Harryho spolkl celého. Harry bezmyšlenkovitě vyjekl, když vystříkl přímo do blonďáka. Vyvrcholení trvalo a trvalo, až si pomyslel, že se v tom Malfoy určitě utopí, protože blonďák udržoval sání, dokud Harryho třas nezanikl. Nakonec ho blonďák propustil a vyčerpaně položil svou tvář na Harryho břicho.

Ani jeden z nich se dlouho nepohnul. Harry měl ruku zamotanou v blonďákových vlasech, ale netoužil po tom ji odstranit.

„Koukni, Pottere," zamumlal Malfoy tak slabě, že to Harry skoro nemohl slyšet. „Nevím, proč jsem řekl ty věci, co jsem řekl. Nevím, proč nenávidím tebe a tvoje zatracené přátele." Ostrý zvuk zasáhl Harryho uši – možná to mohl být hořký smích. „Ale vím, proč ty nenávidíš mě." Jeho hlas byl drsný a Harry zrudl, když si připomněl proč. Blonďatá hlava se zvedla a Malfoyovy stříbrné oči se zabodly do jeho. „Tak jdi do toho, měj svou zatracenou pomstu, Pottere. Teď máš šanci." V těch slovech zněla výzva i hořkost. Harry přemýšlel, jestli si blonďák užívá ubližování, jak navrhoval Dean.

Neochotně povolil sevření v měkkých blonďatých vlasech a vyprostil se z kruhu Malfoyových paží. Když se odpojili, zmijozel před ním poklekl, ruce stále svázané Deanovou kravatou. Harryho oči spočinuly na Malfoyově erekci, stále tvrdé potřebou. Něco zacvaklo na své místo a Harry si uvědomil, že by ho neměl opustit, protože blonďák si z něj utahuje.

Impulzivně se k němu Harry naklonil a políbil ho. Malfoy se překvapeně nadechl a potom pasivně dovolil Harrymu prozkoumat svá ústa. Harryho ruce si znovu našly cestu zpět do platinových vlasů a těšily se z jejich měkkosti. Postrčil zmijozela zpět do vodorovné pohohy. Malfoyův penis se posunul oproti Harryho slabinám, když ho Harry překryl. Malfoy pohyboval boky a hledal tak sexuální kontakt a Harry přemýšlel, jestli se blonďák stydí za ty pohyby a za to, že se tiše doprošuje doteků svého nepřítele.

Harry se nadechl, sehnul se a vzal Malfoyův penis do ruky. Zmijozel vydal tlumený sten, když Harryho ruka pokusně prozkoumávala to sametové kopí. Cítil ho podobně jako své, ale také lákavě jinak. Harry sál Malfoyův spodní ret a pak lehce okusoval jeho čelist.

„Víš, myslím, že jsme na to šli špatně," řekl Harry a pohladil ho jen lehce, aby neztratil Malfoyovu pozornost. „Místo, aby ses choval jako podlý parchant a byl za to potrestán…" Harry lehce stiskl pro zdůraznění svých slov a pocítil obrovské uspokojení, když Malfoy zalapal po dechu. „Možná bys mohl zkusit být milejší a dostat svou odměnu."

Harry okusoval Malfoyův krk a užíval své zuby stejným způsobem jako on předtím.

„Ale já ne-"

Harry ho přerušil polibkem a pohnul svojí rukou s větším odhodláním, než obrátil svoji pozornost zpět k jemné linii Malfoyova krku. Zmijozel zasténal.

„Možná nevíš, jak být milý, protože nikdo není milý na tebe, co?" pokračoval Harry. „Myslím, že se mohu pokusit to změnit."

Harry si nedovolil příliš přemýšlet o svém konání, když se přesunul dolů. Zastavil ruku, když se svými rty dotkl sametové měkkosti Malfoyova ztvrdlého penisu. Otíral se po celého jeho délce a pocítil vzrušení, když ho slyšel zakňučet. Povzbuzený ho vzal celého do úst. Tentokrát byl zvuk přerušen zalapáním po dechu.

Harry vzal Malfoye tak hluboko, jak mohl, bez toho se udávil, a byl znovu ohromen blonďákovou dřívější činností. Překvapilo ho, že Malfoy mohl ještě mluvit. Harry se snažil vzpomenout si, co zmijozel dělal, kopíroval jeho pohyby, obkresloval svým jazykem hlavičku krouživými tahy. Byl překvapen, že mu to vůbec není odporné. Ve skutečnosti byl znovu vzrušený.

Náhle ho Malfoy rukou uchopil za vlasy a odtlačil jeho ústa od svého penisu právě ve chvíli, když horká kapalina vystříkla. Kapky mu potřísnily bradu a on zamrkal na Malfoye, který se na něj usmál.

„Nemyslím, že jsi na to ještě připravený," řekl Malfoy. „Nechci tě vystrašit hned na poprvé."

Harry se zvedl a ležel tak částečně na blonďákovi, zatímco rozvazoval červené a zlaté uzle na Malfoyových zápěstích.

„Takže si myslíš, že bych to měl zkusit později znovu?" zeptal se Harry bez toho, aby se podíval do šedých očí.

„Cvičená dělá mistra, Pottere," řekl Malfoy. Kravata byla náhle uvolněná a Harry se zamračil nad hlubokými rýhami na Malfoyových zápěstích, už se tam začínaly tvořit modřiny.

„Neznám žádná léčivá kouzla," řekl Harry.

„To bude v pořádku, Pottere," řekl Malfoy a něco v tónu jeho hlasu přimělo Harryho vzhlédnout. Rukou se obtočil kolem Harryho krku a přitáhl si ho do něžného polibku.

Když ho přerušili kvůli vzduchu, Harry řekl, „Nedovolím Deanovi, aby se tě znovu dotkl."

Malfoy na něj překvapeně zamrkal a pak se rozesmál. „Thomas? Pochybuji, že-"

Harryho hlas zněl přísně. „Nedovolím mu se tě znovu dotknout."

„Uplatňuješ svůj nárok, Pottere?" zeptal se Malfoy a Harry si všiml, že sarkasmus chybí.

„Jo," přikývl Harry. „Jo, myslím, že uplatňuji."

Políbil blonďáka ještě jednou a pocítil nával ochranného chtíče. Možná to bylo bláznivé, ale právě teď mu to prostě připadalo správné. Harryho ruce hladily Malfoyovu čelist a jeho obnovená erekce se otřela o zmijozelovu kyčel. Blonďák nádherně oddechoval a Harrymu se zadrhl dech už při pouhém pomyšlení na proniknutí svého penisu do Malfoyova nádherného zadku.

„Pottere," vydechl Malfoy oproti Harryho rtům. „Pottere, Thomas se mě nikdo nedotkl. Všechno to byla jen hra. Doufal jsem, že tě nalákám, abys mne chtěl zachránit a… možná i něco víc."

Harry ztuhl při pomyšlení, že s ním bylo manipulováno, ale byl ochromen úlevou, že se ho Dean nikdy-"

„Nikdy?"

„Jenom poprvé ve třídě, když ses díval. Musel jsem mu zaplatit navíc za to malé představení.

„To vše bylo součástí zmijozelského spiknutí?" zeptal se Harry nebezpečným tónem a ucítil záchvěv radosti, když se na něj Malfoy znepokojeně zadíval. Merline, nikdy dřív nebyl schopen vyvolat takovou reakci. Ale zatraceně, jestli nebyl ten blonďák rozkošný. „Možná bych měl popřemýšlet o vhodném způsobu trestu. Kam jsem dal tu kravatu?"

Malfoy na něj poplašně zíral, dokud se Harry nezasmál, a pak ho blonďák se zavrčením přitiskl zpět na postel.

Dveře se náhle otevřely a v malé místnosti zahřměl Hagridův hlas.

„Co se tu k čertu?"

KONEC  
***

_Děkuji, že jste dočetli až sem, budu se těšit na nějaké příští shledání…  
***_

**Dodatečný konec ke Stalker Wars z pera Patoložky** (čtěte až po celé povídce!)

"Co to k čertu!" zahřměl Hagrid.

Draco zbledl, Harry zčervenal, ale než mohli jakkoliv zareagovat, Hagrid sebou praštil o zem.

"Asi omdlel," prohodil Draco. Harry se na něj podíval a vyprsknul smíchy.

"No, takže, co teď? Draco, kde skončilo naše oblečení?" zeptal se Harry netrpělivě.

"Tam, kde všechno, co necháš zmizet," zamručel Draco.

"A to je?" naléhal Harry.

"NEMÁM TUŠENÍ, POTTERE!"

Harry se rozesmál a políbil ho.  
***

Konec dodatku


End file.
